


Vampiros en la biblioteca

by kryptonitaroja



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitaroja/pseuds/kryptonitaroja
Summary: Carmilla trabaja de bibliotecaria seleccionando chicas jóvenes para su madre.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Dan Brown, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?”  
Detrás del mostrador de préstamos de la biblioteca estaba sentada Carmilla. Cogió el libro que habían dejado encima con un gesto de repugnancia en su cara. Pantalones de cuero, botas de motorista y una camiseta de Bikini Kill que hacían juego con su actitud. Estaba hastiada de tener que estar allí y no se iba a molestar en disimularlo. Hubiera preferido beber agua bendita de manera habitual que tener que trabajar allí ni un solo minuto más. Sin embargo, un trato era un trato. Trabajaría allí. Atraería a las chicas que ingenuamente cayesen en sus juegos. Se las llevaría a su madre. Coser y cantar. A cambio, ella la dejaría en paz. Más o menos.  
Aunque que fuese un trabajo aburrido no significaba que no pudiese divertirse un poco en su día a día, y hacerle la vida un infierno a los usuarios de la biblioteca se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.  
“Por tu bien, replantéate tus prioridades en la vida.” Le devolvió el libro al hombre fan de Dan Brown.  
La siguiente en la cola era una chica diminuta de pelo castaño que trataba de no reírse ante la situación porque sabía que era demasiado apropiado.  
“Voy a presentar una queja a la administración. Esto es inaceptable,” contestó el hombre irritado.  
“Buena suerte con eso,” contestó Carmilla esbozando una sonrisa satisfacción. Como si a su madre le importara mucho el nivel de satisfacción de los usuarios. “Siguiente.”  
Era el turno de Laura. Dejando caer la colección completa de libros de Jane Austen sobre el mostrador, se acercó a él.  
“Noche loca, ¿eh?” Carmilla arqueó las cejas. El desagrado en la voz de Carmilla había desaparecido dejando paso al sarcasmo y a un sutil coqueteo.  
Dejando escapar una risita, Laura contestó, “sí, algo así.” Sacar todos los libros de Jane Austen de la biblioteca a la vez podría considerarse como un objetivo ambicioso por muchos, pero estaba de vacaciones de verano. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Además de eso, su sobreprotector padre estaría fuera de la ciudad durante el fin de semana. Tendría la casa para ella sola y no tendría que aguantar a nadie que le advirtiera sobre los peligros de leer demasiadas horas seguidas. O las probabilidades de cortarse con una hoja de papel. Estaba emocionada con la idea. “Me gusta desmelenarme de vez en cuando,” dijo sonriendo.  
“Llámame la próxima vez, cupcake. Te enseñaré lo que es desmelenarse de verdad.”  
Laura se ruborizó. Tímidamente, sonrió.  
“Este es muy bueno, también.” Carmilla señaló un libro que tenía sobre el mostrador. Carol de Patricia Highsmith. Justo al lado tenía una taza con la frase “No tocar”. “Si quieres darle un poco más de vidilla a tu fin de semana. Es la elección perfecta para una noche de chicas.” Carmilla le guiñó un ojo.  
“Es uno de mis favoritos.”  
“¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, cariño?” Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Carmilla. Se sentía genuinamente intrigada por esta chica, a saber por qué. Su reacción habitual ante la interacción humana era desconectar y esperar que terminase pronto. “Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Te acabas de mudar?”  
“Estoy de vacaciones. Estudio en Silas.”  
“Silas… Déjame adivinar… ¿Filología?”  
“Periodismo.”  
“Buena elección, Lois Lane.” Cogió el sello que marcaba la fecha límite para devolver el libro. En dos semanas. A milímetros del papel dio marcha atrás. Se le había ocurrido una cosa. Cambió la fecha para la semana que viene. Así en una semana como máximo volvería a verla. “Aquí tienes, monada. Estos se tienen que devolver antes. Nueva política de la biblioteca.” Se lo dio y le sonrió. Laura le devolvió la sonrisa. “Pásatelo bien.”  
Tan pronto como Laura salió de la habitación, Carmilla cogió el libro del mostrador con una mano, la taza con la otra y empezó a leer. La siguiente persona en la cola se acercó con varios libros bajo el brazo.  
Bebiendo de la taza y ni siquiera levantando la vista de la página, Carmilla dijo, “Lo siento, estamos cerrados.”

Como cada día, a las ocho, Carmilla terminaba su turno. Con el casco en la mano se acercó a su moto. Se fijó en que había una chica esperando en la parada del bus. Igual era su momento de suerte. No tendría que volver con las manos vacías otra vez y ni que volver a aguantarla durante un par de semanas más al menos. Estaba cansada de hacer esto, había sido divertido durante los 300 primeros años, pero ya le aburría. Aunque poder estar libre de su madre, aunque sólo fuera durante un par de semanas más hasta que volviera a querer a otra chica nueva sí le pareció una idea atractiva. Sin embargo, desapareció de su mente tan pronto como reconoció a la chica de la parada del bus. A ella quería dejarla fuera de todo aquello y prefería no tener que pensar en el motivo. Era la chica de las obras completas de Jane Austen. Se acercó a ella.  
“¿Quieres que te acerque cupcake?”  
“Eh… no, no te preocupes. Pronto me pasará el bus.” Aunque a decir verdad, Laura no sabía siquiera si tendría otro bus. Había perdido el que tenía que coger y hacía tanto que no un autobús, que no tenía ni idea de las líneas ni los horarios.  
“¿Estás segura?”  
Dubitativa, Laura terminó diciendo, “si no te importa...”  
“Tengo un casco de sobra en la moto.”  
Mientras caminaban hacia la moto, Carmilla, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, dijo, “Me llamo Carmilla, por cierto.”  
“Laura.”  
“Bonito nombre, cupcake.”  
Laura sospechaba que no iba a usarlo demasiado.  
Se subieron a la moto. Carmilla arrancó y Laura se agarró fuerte a su cintura durante un viaje que se le hizo demasiado corto.  
“Gracias.”  
“Nos vemos, monada.” Carmilla le guiñó un ojo y Laura se derritió un poco, aunque jamás reconocería esto en alto. Bajó el visor, encendió la moto y aceleró.

Laura entró en casa deseando que su padre no le hiciera ninguna pregunta, esperaba que estuviera ocupado haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera vigilar quien era la persona que había traído a casa a su hija. Pasó por el salón lo más cuidadosamente posible, no quería hacer ruido. Quería llegar a su habitación y no encontrarse con su padre hasta el día siguiente, si la empezaba a interrogar no acabaría nunca. El crujido de las escaleras la delató.  
“¿Quién era la de la moto?”  
“Nadie.”  
“¿Laura?”  
“Vale. Una… Uhm… ¿amiga?” Supuso que era el término más cercano a la realidad dadas las circunstancias.  
“¿Y esta amiga tuya tiene nombre?”  
“Carmilla.”  
“¿De dónde la conoces?” Y así comenzó una buena retahíla de preguntas que terminó con un recordatorio. “Ya sabes que no me gusta que vayas en moto. Es peligroso.”  
“Sí, papá.”  
“Tienes la cena en la nevera.”

A Carmilla le gustaba ir en moto. Era el único momento en el que se sentía libre y sin estar sujeta al control de nadie. Era una sensación de libertad que no conseguía en ningún otro momento.  
Cuando llegó a su casa, Madre la estaba esperando.  
“Me estoy impacientando, Mircalla,” dijo su madre, envuelta en una siempre presente oscuridad. Carmilla se sentía pequeña delante de ella. Incluso en una habitación tan grande como el salón, con altos techas y altas ventanas, su presencia, siempre asfixiante, se sentía todavía más intensa. Detrás de ella, Will, con sus brazos cruzados, disfrutaba de la escena. “Ahora que tenemos la biblioteca bajo nuestro control, esto debería llevarte menos tiempo.”  
Madre había conseguido hacerse con la dirección y gestión de la biblioteca hacía poco más de un año con la idea de tener a Carmilla de cara al público. Su única tarea era la de mantener la tapadera, encargarse de los préstamos mientas seleccionaba a las ingenuas y poco afortunadas futuras víctimas de su madre.  
“Estoy en ello, Madre. Estamos durante las vacaciones de verano. No hay demasiada gente. Y tenemos que ser cuidadosos si no queremos levantar sospechas.” Carmilla intentó ganar algo más de tiempo. Si había algo que no quería experimentar de nuevo, era la furia de su madre.  
“No tardes, Mircalla. Empiezo a tener hambre.”  
Will estaba molesto. Esperaba una bronca, pero en vez de eso, la dejó marchar sin ningún tipo de represalia. Era siempre demasiado indulgente con ella y ni siquiera se merecía ese privilegio, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo.  
Carmilla dio media vuelta y sus ojos colisionaron con los de Will. Le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Desconfiaba de él.


	2. Chapter 2

El viernes siguiente llegó antes de lo esperado. Con la colección completa de Jane Austen en el bolso, Laura se presentó en la biblioteca. Quería devolver los libros prestados. Prefería tener antecedentes penales que una sanción de la biblioteca. No había ningún otro propósito oculto para su visita. No le importaba en absoluto si la bibliotecaria en quien no había dejado de pensar en toda la semana trabajaba o no. O al menos eso es lo que se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez con la esperanza de creérselo. No tuvo esa suerte.  
El entusiasmo le duró poco. En el mostrador estaba Carmilla, sí, pero tonteando con una rubia de manera poco discreta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en una de sus manos, mientras la otra jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo rubio. La chica rubia también estaba ensimismada con la bibliotecaria y ambas ignoraban cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su burbuja. Las razones de una y de otra diferían, sin embargo. Mientras Carmilla valoraba la posibilidad de que fuera la próxima cena de su madre, la rubia valoraba cuántas posibilidades tenía de que la invitara a cenar.  
Cinco minutos después y cansada de estar esperando, Laura carraspeó con la esperanza de poder captar la atención de Carmilla.  
“Vuelve mañana,” dijo con su voz sensual sin mirar siquiera quién estaba reclamando su tiempo. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la rubia.  
“Dejaré el libro aquí, entonces.” Laura no fue capaz de esconder su malestar en su voz.  
Carmilla la miró. Su cara cambió por completo y se iluminó al ver a Laura. La chica rubia dejó de ser una prioridad desde ese momento. De hecho, ya se había olvidado de su existencia. “Ey, cupcake.” Sonrió. “Un momento y estoy contigo.”  
Dándole los libros del mostrador a la chica rubia, Carmilla dijo bruscamente. “Fecha de devolución, en dos semanas.”  
Bastante molesta con la forma de desarrollarse los acontecimientos la chica se fue enfurruñada. Su madre no estaría contenta con esto, tampoco, pero era la última persona en la que estaba pensando. La primera la tenía justo delante. Laura dio un paso al frente y dejó el libro para devolver justo delante de la bibliotecaria.  
“¿Qué tal la semana, monada? ¿Se comportó Jane como es debido?”  
En otras circunstancias, a Laura le habría molestado el continuo uso de apodos, pero tenía que admitir que en este caso le gustaba más de la cuenta.  
“Estuvo bien. Y Jane, también,” le contestó sonriendo.  
“¿Qué quieres hoy? ¿Más señoras del siglo XIX?  
“No lo he decidido aún. ¿Alguna recomendación?”  
“Veamos que tenemos por aquí,” contestó Carmilla.  
Dejando su sitio tras el mostrador desocupado abrió camino entre uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca. Flanqueado por altas librerías, no era lo suficientemente ancho para las dos. Carmilla lideraba, Laura la seguía un par de pasos por detrás de la escasamente iluminada biblioteca. A pesar de que el sol entraba por las ventanas, no era suficiente para poder alumbrar cada una de las esquinas y sombras que los estantes dibujaban.  
Era un edificio antiguo, lleno de historia, de grietas y suelos que chirriaban. La organización no era el fuerte del lugar y los libros estaban con frecuencia fuera de lugar, pero por la forma de moverse, Laura podía adivinar que Carmilla conocía el sitio y su contenido de memoria.  
Las yemas de los dedos de Laura acariciaron las tapas de los libros. Tantas historias allí atrapadas, tantas historias que no podría leer. Con su espalda apoyada en una de las librerías, la sexy voz de Carmilla la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Laura la miró y ambas se encontraron frente a frente.  
“Por aquí.”  
Los ojos de Carmilla ardían sobre ella. Laura podía sentirlos recorrer su cuerpo mientras echaba un ojo a los libros de las baldas. Carmilla se giró e hizo lo mismo.  
“¿Virginia Woolf?”  
“No es mi estilo.” Laura pausó para seguir buscando. Uno de los libros le llamó la atención. “¡Scott Fitzgerald!”  
“Antes muerta,” dijo Carmilla riéndose de su propio chiste. Era una pena que no hubiera nadie presente para coger la ironía de lo que había dicho. “Su mujer es la que vale la pena. Él, por otro lado, era mediocre siendo generosos. Así que nada de Scott Fitzgerald para ti, pastelito.”  
Carmilla no se dio cuenta al principio, pero sí había alguien presente que, de hecho, podía pillar la gracia en su comentario. Un par de ojos acechaban. Giró y levantó un poco su cabeza y los vio. Eran los de Will.  
Al final del pasillo, de pie, sonreía triunfante.  
“Vaaaale,” dijo Laura decepcionada sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Carmilla no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. No era capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima a su hermano.  
“¿Carmilla?” Preguntó Laura al darse cuenta de que la bibliotecaria estaba ausente.  
“Lo siento, cupcake. Se me fue el santo al cielo. ¿Qué tal Sylvia Plath?  
“La poesía no me va mucho.”  
Sin tener en cuenta las palabras de Laura, Carmilla rebuscó entre las baldas y pronto encontró lo que buscaba en el estante, “La campana de cristal”.  
“No es su poesía, pero es Sylvia en estado puro. Hazme caso, monada,” le dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Alzó la vista y buscó a Will de nuevo. Ya no estaba.

“Necesito que te encargues de algo por mí. Es una pequeña tarea. Will te dará más detalles.”  
“Tengo trabajo,” protestó Carmilla. Era viernes. Laura no había pisado la biblioteca en toda la semana y sabía que no iba a saltarse la fecha de devolución.  
“Habla con Mattie. Cubrirá el puesto.”  
“Pero...”  
Su madre la interrumpió. “Silencio. Con tu comportamiento reciente no estás en posición de quejarte.”  
Carmilla quería replicar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo y no lo hizo. Acató las órdenes.  
Salió de la gran sala. Pasó por su habitación y buscó algún libro que pudiera gustarle a Laura. Después, buscó a Mattie. La encontró en su habitación.  
“Odio ese lugar,” dijo Mattie tras haberle explicado Carmilla la situación.  
Carmilla no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativa. Había algo más que quería decirle a Mattie pero no sabía si debía o no.  
“Dilo, hermanita.” Habían pasado tantos años juntas que se conocían demasiado bien.  
“¿Puedes darle esto a una chica llamada Laura?” Le dio un libro. Tenía una nota escondida dentro. “Es bajita. Pelo castaño. Irá hoy a devolver un libro de Sylvia Plath.”  
Reticentemente, Mattie cogió el libro.  
“¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?”  
“Como si fuera ayer,” Carmilla contestó con resignación.  
“Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, hermana. No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo.”  
Carmilla sabía demasiado bien lo que podría pasar. Mattie tenía razón. Debía ser cuidadosa. Si su madre se enteraba, se enfrentaría a un infierno. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba cansada de estar bajo su control y seguir jugando su juego. Había sido divertido y excitante durante los 300 primeros años, pero ya no. Además, ella no sacaba nada de esto. Y luego estaba Laura. La diminuta Laura. Había algo en ella que la hacía sonreír. Y hacía tanto de la última vez que alguien había provocado ese efecto en ella…  
Al salir de la habitación, tropezó con Will.  
“¿Qué miras?” Le contestó Carmilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parado?, se preguntó. ¿Habría escuchado algo?  
Will le sonrió con malicia. “Madre te reclama.”

Laura entró en la biblioteca esperando apodos y comentarios jocosos, pero lo que se encontró fue a una bibliotecaria diferente al mando. Nada de coqueteos en el mostrador, nada de usuarios molestos con el servicio, y nada de tazas pasivo-agresivas. Mattie atendía sus responsabilidades diligentemente. Menuda decepción.  
Laura llevaba dos libros en el bolso para devolver, pero sólo dejó uno en el mostrador. Prefería morir antes que admitir esto en voz alta, pero quería tener una excusa para volver.  
Con una amplia sonrisa, Mattie la atendió.  
“Ten un buen día,” le dijo a Laura cuando terminó con su tarea.  
“Tú también,” Laura le contestó con lo que se quedó a medio camino de ser una sonrisa.  
“Perdona… ¿Eres Laura?” Le preguntó Mattie cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.  
“Sí,” contestó confusa.  
“Esto es para ti.” Le entregó un libro. “Falsas apariencias” de Sarah Waters. “Es de Carmilla.”  
“Oh.” La cara de Laura se iluminó. Carmilla se había acordado de dejarle un libro. Intentó guardar la compostura, por eso de mantener las apariencias, y que no se notara mucho su emoción, pero no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo.  
Guardó el libro en el bolso y salió de allí. No esperó a llegar a casa para leerlo, tan pronto cogió asiento en el autobús, lo abrió. Una nota manuscrita cayó de él.  
“Hola, cupcake. Es viernes y no podía dejar que te fueras a casa sin un nuevo libro escogido sólo para ti. Este engancha. Ten cuidado. Carm.”  
Laura leyó la nota varias veces con una permanente sonrisa.  
“Ojalá alguien me volviera a hacer sonreír así,” le dijo una señora a su lado.

Laura entró en casa. “Hola, papá,” fue todo lo que dijo. Subió a su habitación, cogió el libro de su bolso y leyó hasta caer dormida. Las pesadillas fueron continuas esa noche. Alguien la perseguía. Era una sombra que no era capaz de identificar de quién era. Ella seguía corriendo hasta que algo se encaró a la sombra y le plantó cara. Era un gato negro.  
Quería escapar de allí, pero algo se lo impedía. No fue hasta que el primer rayo de sol entró por su ventana, que lo consiguió. 

Los planes de Laura para ese día incluían volver de nuevo a la biblioteca con la excusa de tener que devolver un libro al que ya le había expirado el plazo y la esperanza de que Carmilla hubiese vuelto ya.  
“Me han dicho que has estado preguntando por mí, pastelito,” una voz que reconocía bien le dijo tan pronto como puso un pie en la sala.  
Laura se acercó al mostrador. Una sonrisa tonta en su cara.  
“No. Puede. Sí,” se ruborizó a la vez que Carmilla sonrió con satisfacción.  
“¿Qué te parecieron los libros?”  
“Me gustaron mucho.”  
“No quiero decir que ya te lo dije, cupcake, pero ya te lo dije.” Esa sonrisa otra vez.  
Sacando los libros de su mochila, Laura se estremeció de dolor. Notó un pinchazo en el dedo.  
“Mierda,” dijo.  
Carmilla se levantó preocupada, intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando. Tan pronto como vio el dedo de Laura cubierto de sangre apartó la mirada. Se llevó las manos a la boca e intentó evitar lo inevitable. La última vez que se había expuesto a una chica que le gustaba, las cosas no habían salido cómo había planeado.  
Cubriéndose el dedo con la otra mano para tratar de detener el sangrado, Laura preguntó inocentemente, “¿estás bien? Se te ve muy pálida. Me refiero, más pálida que de costumbre.”  
Carmilla trató de mantenerse ocupada, intentando no pensar en la sangre que seguía saliendo del dedo de Laura. Se agachó y buscó algo en un cajón de la mesa. Los colmillos habían aflorado y no quería que Laura los viera. Estaba nerviosa.  
“Cubre eso, cariño.” Le tiró una caja de tiritas. “Ahora vuelvo,” salió de allí tan pronto como pudo sin girarse para ver a Laura.  
Quince minutos después, Carmilla volvió. Parecía distinta, más relajada. Aún así, mantenía las distancias.  
“¿Te duele?” Le preguntó a Laura desde detrás del mostrador.  
“Nah, no mucho. No es nada, en realidad. Me corté con una hoja de papel. Ya ves qué tontería. Ni siquiera me va a quedar una cicatriz. Mi amiga Waverly siempre dice que a las chicas les gustan,” se rio. “¿Estás segura de que estás bien?” Preguntó preocupada.  
“Sangre. No soy demasiado fan”.  
Laura se encogió de hombres. El teléfono de la biblioteca sonó. Carmilla lo cogió.  
“¿Hola?” Escuchó lo que su interlocutor tenía que decir. “Un momento, monada,” le dijo a Laura en un tono de voz más bajo y tapando el auricular del teléfono con una mano. “Sí, madre. Sí. Ajá. Estoy en ello. Ya te lo dije. Sí.” La conversación continuó pero la participación de Carmilla se limitaba a monosílabos y gruñidos. Susurrando le dijo a Laura, “La jefa”.  
Eso explicaba cómo había conseguido mantener el trabajo con tan poca simpatía y habilidades sociales, pensó Laura. Sonrió divertida. Carmilla le correspondió y el corazón de Laura comenzó a latir con más fuerza.  
“¿Dónde estábamos, pastelito?”  
“Libros.”  
“Sígueme.”  
Carmilla estaba a punto de dejar su asiento cuando alguien que preferiría olvidar que existía se acercó.  
“¿Puedo robarte un minuto de tu tiempo?” Dijo Will con malicia.  
Cogió a Carmilla por sorpresa.  
“No era consciente de que Madre necesitara un perrito faldero.” Se acercó a él, lo agarró por el brazo y lo llevó a un lado. “¿Qué haces aquí?”  
“¿Tengo que tener una razón para visitar a mi hermana?”  
“Te acabo de hacer una pregunta,” Carmilla bajó su tono de voz, consciente de que Laura estaba todavía allí, pero mantuvo su firmeza.  
“Veo que tienes una nueva mascota,” dijo mirando a Laura y encontrando lo que había estado buscando. Algo que usar en contra de Carmilla delante de Madre. Con ojos amenazadores, Carmilla lo agarró de nuevo, esta vez por la camiseta. “A Madre le encantará saberlo,” dijo con tono jocoso.  
Carmilla lo soltó. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Will sonrió victorioso mientras se marchaba. Carmilla suspiró, “las fuerzas del universo conspiran para molestarme hoy”. Se acercó a Laura y dijo, “ven conmigo, cupcake.”  
Todavía en la biblioteca, el lugar al que iban cogió a Laura por sorpresa. Había sido una habitual usuaria de la biblioteca desde que era pequeña pero no se había adentrado más allá de la planta principal. Todo estaba cerrado al público general, o eso le habían dicho.  
El segundo piso no era para nada cómo Laura se lo había imaginado. Donde pensó que encontraría libros raros y primeras ediciones accesibles solo a unos pocos privilegiados, todo eran estanterías vacías, sillas rotas apilándose en las esquinas y mesas llenas de polvo por toda la estancia.  
“Llamamos a esto “el cementerio,”” dijo Carmilla.  
“Espeluznante”  
Al final de la segunda planta, escondida entre estanterías y sombras, había una puerta de madera. Carmilla sacó una llave y la abrió. Tan pronto como Carmilla encendió las luces, Laura pudo ver que aquel lugar era algo más que una habitación cualquiera de la biblioteca, era el escondite de Carmilla. Libros apilados en el suelo, algunos muebles rotos y su chaqueta de cuero descansando sobre un sofá orejero. Laura no pudo evitar imaginarse a Carmilla escondiéndose del mundo cuando no le apetecía lo más mínimo aguantar a la gente.  
“Cuidado con la cabeza,” Carmilla dijo señalando una viga más baja que las demás. “Aquí es donde guardo mis favoritos. No me gustaría que algún universitario estúpido pusiera sus pezuñas en ellos. Además, nadie viene por aquí,” dijo con una indiferencia que Laura sabía que era fingida.  
“Apuesto a que este es el lugar al que traes a todas las chicas que quieres impresionar,” dijo Laura en un intento de ser graciosa que fracasó. Terminó pareciendo que estaba flirteando.  
“Sólo a las que me gustan de verdad, monada,” le replicó Carmilla guiñándole un ojo. Después, se echó a reír. “Es tan fácil meterme contigo.”  
Echándole un ojo a los libros, Laura encontró muchos de filosofía. Había también algunos clásicos. Estaba impresionada. Nunca había pensado que a Carmilla le gustase la filosofía. En realidad, no sabía qué le gustaba a Carmilla realmente.  
“Coge cualquiera que te guste. Ya me he leído la mayoría de ellos,” Carmilla dijo dándole a Laura la espalda. Estaba rebuscando entre los libros. “Este creo que te gustará.” Cogió el libro y giró sobre ella para encontrarse cara a cara con Laura. A Laura no le dio tiempo a ver qué libro era. Sus manos se tocaron por accidente cuando extendió su brazo. Las dos se quedaron quietas, inmóviles. Los ojos de Carmilla se encontraron con los de Laura. Laura no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo oscuros que eran y lo mucho que le atraían, lo mucho que quería acercarse más a ellos. Ese momento de abstracción del mundo real llevó a un momento de pánico. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la bibliotecaria, y ya no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas o no, pero tenía la impresión de que esa distancia se acortaba más y más. No se acordaba de cómo actúa un ser humano normal y funcional en esta clase de situaciones, así que hizo lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Señaló a su reloj y dijo nerviosamente, “me tengo que ir. Vale, ¡adiós!”  
Salió corriendo de la escena tan rápido como pudo mientras Carmilla se quedó allí de pie, divertida, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. 

“Will me dice que tienes algo que compartir conmigo.”  
Furiosa y pensando en mil y una formas de estrangular a Will, Carmilla opta por no decir nada. No mira a su madre a los ojos, tampoco. No quería sentir su poder, su autoridad apoderándose de ella y asfixiándola. Quería ser fuerte y resistir. Pelear. O al menos, intentarlo.  
“Habla, Mircalla,” dijo Madre con dureza.  
Desafiante, Carmilla siguió en silencio.  
“Te he dado todo lo que eres.” En su voz se notaba que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.  
“Nunca pedí nada de esto,” Carmilla fue incapaz de mantenerse callada.  
“Ingrata. Vete y tráeme a la chica. No a cualquier chica. No, esta vez no. La quiero a ella.”


	3. Chapter 3

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron con una sucesión de pesadillas para Laura. Siempre se despertaba cubierta de sudor y angustia, aunque no recordaba mucho de ellas. Solo que algo o alguien la estaba persiguiendo y un enorme gato negro aparecía siempre para protegerla y terminaba durmiéndose a los pies de su cama.   
“¿Cómo has dormido, cariño?” Su padre le preguntó cuando entró en la cocina mientras se servía una taza de café. En una hora tenía que estar en el trabajo.   
“Bien,” mintió Laura mientras se sentaba a la mesa. No quería preocuparlo, al fin y al cabo, eran solo sueños. Ya se le pasarían.   
“¿Lo tienes todo listo para volver a las clases?”  
“Aún faltan dos semanas. Tengo tiempo de sobra.”  
“Haz una lista. Por si acaso.”  
“Sí, papá.” A Laura le hubiera gustado contestarle que no se iba a ir al desierto y que en Silas había tiendas y supermercados, pero sabía que era inútil. Sobrepreparación era el segundo nombre de su padre.   
Su padre se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse. “Me voy. ¿Algún plan para hoy?”  
“No estoy segura aún”  
“Luego te veo,” dijo saliendo por la puerta.   
Mientras removía el café con la cucharilla más veces de las necesarias, pensó en Carmilla. Llevaba dos semanas posponiendo volver a la biblioteca. Estaba avergonzada de cómo se había comportado. Carmilla, siempre tan segura de sí misma, pensaría que era tonta por haber actuado como lo hizo.   
Esta vez, sin libros que devolver y sin el riesgo de ser sancionada, solo había una cosa que la hacía querer volver a la biblioteca, las ganas de volver a ver a Carmilla.   
“Ugh. El peor crush del mundo.”

“Hacía mucho que no se te veía el pelo, cupcake. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.”   
Laura escuchó la voz ronca de Carmilla tan pronto como puso un pie en la sala.   
Por su parte, Carmilla no podía esconderlo. Estaba contenta de poder volver a ver a Laura de nuevo, pero sabía que estaba más segura manteniéndola alejada. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría protegerla y no podía advertirla sin tener que explicar demasiadas cosas. Por suerte, sabía que sus clases empezarían pronto y se marcharía de allí. Lejos de Madre, pero también lejos de ella.   
“Sí, bueno… Estuve ocupada,” mintió. Laura bostezó.  
“¿Quieres algo para leer?”  
“Sí, por favor,” contestó aliviada porque la situación no fuera incómoda.   
“Veamos que tengo para ti.”   
Que las dos caminasen por los pasillos se había convertido en algo que Laura deseaba que pudieran repetir con más frecuencia y durante todo el año. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible. En dos semanas estaría en Silas de nuevo.   
Carmilla dirigió el camino. Laura la siguió solo unos pasos detrás, absorta mirándola. Su nariz afilada, su perfecta estructura ósea, esa voz tan sexy, y ay, esos pantalones de cuero apretados.   
“¿Ves algo que te guste, monada?” Carmilla preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta. Sabia con precisión la cara que acababa de poner Laura.   
La pregunta sacó a Laura de sus pensamientos de inmediato. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y tropezó con su pie. Estaba segurísima que terminaría dándose de bruces contra el suelo, pero, de alguna manera, Carmilla, consiguió atraparla en sus brazos.   
Una de las manos de Carmilla recorría su cintura. Podía sentir su piel debajo de su camiseta. Un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Estaban peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra. Otra vez. En esta, sin embargo, Laura no iba a salir corriendo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. De su cuerpo. Todo en Carmilla era tentador. Notaba los ojos de la bibliotecaria sobre ella. Y, justo como hacía dos semanas, podía haber jurado que el tiempo se había detenido. A diferencia de aquella vez, Laura se armó de valor y se acercó para besarla. Posó su mano sobre el pecho de Carmilla. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no notó como latía el de ella.   
Carmilla quería seguir el camino que Laura había comenzado a recorrer y descubrir a donde llevaba, pero era aterrador. Tenía miedo y lo escondía detrás de sus palabras y su actitud. “Si querías caer en mis brazos, no tenías más que preguntar, corazón.” Laura se rio nerviosa, irguiéndose y fingiendo que se colocaba bien la ropa. “Hubiera dicho que sí.” Hubo un silencio entre las dos. Carmilla sabía que lo había estropeado todo y quiso arreglarlo. “Tienes planes para hoy?”  
Estas señales que le venían de diferentes direcciones confundieron a Laura. Pensaba que ella y Carmilla estaban en la misma página, pero ya no estaba tan segura. Aún así, seguía queriendo pasar más tiempo con ella.  
“No muchos.”  
“¿Quieres ayudarme? A cambio, buscaré algún libro para ti después.” Carmilla sonrió, y lo hizo de manera sincera. Sin sarcasmo, sin segundas intenciones.   
“Claro.” Laura le devolvió la sonrisa.   
“Sólo tenemos que coger los libros de aquellas estanterías y colocarlos donde corresponde,” dijo señalando los montones que se habían formado detrás del mostrador de devoluciones.   
“Entendido,” dijo estirando el cuello.   
“¿Mala noche?” Carmilla sonrió con picardía.   
“Han sido unas semanas horribles. No tienes ni idea.”  
Se giró en dirección a los libros que tenían que ordenar.   
“Oh, sí que tengo,” dijo bajando el tono de su voz.   
“¿Dijiste algo?”  
“Ni una palabra, cariño.”

El día pasó entre comentarios jocosos y sarcásticos mientras Laura se colaba con cada uno de ellos un poco más por la bibliotecaria.   
Era casi la hora de cerrar. No quedaba ya nadie en el edificio, solo ellas dos. Cómodamente sentadas detrás del mostrador, ninguna quería realmente marcharse. Laura comía cookies, Carmilla bebía de su taza.   
“No has comido nada en todo el día, ¿no tienes hambre?”  
“No, estoy bien.”  
“Eres una chica con suerte. Yo no soy capaz de que pase una hora sin tener que comer algo,” dijo mientras metía una cookie en su boca. “¿Qué bebes?” Preguntó con curiosidad. Intentó echarle un vistazo al contenido de la taza, pero Carmilla rápidamente la apartó.   
“Zumo de uva.”  
“¿Zumo de uva? Nunca imaginé que serías la clase de chica que bebía zumo de uva,” dijo con una cookie en su boca.   
“¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sangre?” Se rio sonoramente. Laura también.   
“No sé. Nunca hablas de ti, no sé qué es lo que te gusta y que no…”  
“No hay mucho que contar, monada. No soy tan interesante como crees,” contestó dándole largas.   
Sin embargo, Laura persistió.   
“¿Llevas mucho trabajando aquí?  
“Sí. Siglos, de hecho,” Carmilla contestó.   
“Sí, claro.” Laura se rio. “¿Te gusta?”  
“A veces.”  
Una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Laura. Le gustaba saber cosas de Carmilla.   
“Voy a por más galletas, ¿quieres algo?”  
“No, estoy bien.”  
“Ahora vuelvo,” dijo Laura saliendo de la sala y yendo a las máquinas expendedoras de la entrada.   
Solo unos minutos después, Carmilla escuchó un grito. Saltó sobre el mostrador tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a dónde venía la petición de auxilio. Al lado de la máquina expendedora estaba Will. Tenía que haberlo sospechado. Agarraba a Laura por el brazo y su otra mano acariciaba suavemente su cuello. Inmóvil, Carmilla no sabía qué hacer. Sonrió triunfalmente, dejó que sus colmillos salieran a jugar y la mordió.   
“¡No!” gritó Carmilla.   
No era un mordisco profundo, lo suficiente para hacer sangrar a Laura. Carmilla sabía lo que Will buscaba y lo había conseguido. Sus colmillos no tardaron en aparecer tan pronto como olió la sangre brotar del cuello de la chica.   
“Me pregunto qué dirá tu novia de esos,” dijo de modo juguetón. “También me pregunto que dirá Madre cuando se entere de que estás defendiendo a tu mascota en vez de a tu hermano.”  
“Siempre fuiste un niño de mamá…,” dijo Carmilla con desprecio. Intentaba ganar tiempo.   
Carmilla estaba furiosa. Laura se retorció de dolor. Will seguía agarrando su brazo con fuerza. Carmilla dio un paso al frente.   
“Ni se te ocurra pensar en moverte.” Sus colmillos estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Laura otra vez. “Hule tan bien… ¿No crees? Tan sabroso… Podría matarla ahora misma, lo sabes ¿no?” Sus dedos recorrieron el cuello de Laura.   
“Pero no lo harás. No te sirve de nada muerta. Solo conseguirás que Madre se enfade, y no quieres eso…” Hizo una pausa. “¿Sabes qué? Nunca serás su favorito. Hagas lo que hagas.” Quería hacerle perder el control de la situación. “Era en mí en quien confió durante todos estos siglos, tú siempre eras el segundo plato. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en Berlín? Ni siquiera quería llevarte con ella. Si no fuera por Mattie, ni siquiera te habría convertido…”  
Estaba consiguiendo el resultado deseado. Will estaba fuera de sí. Lo veía en sus ojos. La tensión era axfisiante. Era ahora o nunca.   
“¡Laura, corre!” Gritó Carmilla, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano, mientras Laura salió de allí. Todo sucedió con mucha rapidez.   
“Suéltalo, Mircalla.”  
Carmilla obedeció y volvió a su forma humana.   
“Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste. Will se estaba entrometiendo.”  
“No nací ayer, Mircalla. Tráeme a la chica. Todo lo que hago es por tu bien, niña. Pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección con Ell.”  
Desde su escondite, debajo del mostrador donde hacía solo una hora había estado con Carmilla, Laura escuchó un gruñido. Era el mismo que había escuchado estos días al despertarse. Venía de donde estaban Carmilla y los demás.   
“¡No!” escuchó decir a Carmilla. Notó dolor en su voz. Esa mujer estaba intentando romperla y lo estaba consiguiendo. Carmilla, siempre tan segura de sí misma, pero tan frágil ahora.   
“No creas que no sé dónde estás. Sal a jugar,” escuchó a una voz femenina decir.  
Con el corazón en un puño, Laura retrocedió, todavía escondida. Deseaba hacerse diminuta hasta desaparecer. Nada sirvió. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban. La mesa que le servía para ocultarse se movió dejándola desprotegida. Alzó la vista. Una mujer estaba delante de ella. Era terrorífica. Alta. Delgada. Malvada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba confusa y atemorizada.   
La mujer la miró y esbozó media sonrisa. Agarró a Laura y la llevó a donde estaba Carmilla y Will.   
“Podría matarte ahora mismo,” le susurró, “pero tiene que hacerlo ella.” añadió refiriéndose a Carmilla.   
Laura seguía sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Carmilla tenía un aspecto horrible. Al verla llegar con Madre, Carmilla guardó sus colmillos.   
“Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees, hermanita?” Le dijo Will jocosamente. “Ya sabe lo que eres.”  
"Cállate,” le replicó la bibliotecaria.   
“Silencio,” dijo Madre. “Ya sabes lo que quiero.” Se estaba dirigiendo exclusivamente hacia Carmilla, quien esta vez se había propuesto mantenerle la mirada.   
Pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Solo podía escucharse el corazón de Laura latiendo desesperadamente.   
“Hazlo,” dijo la mujer.   
Pensativa, Carmilla miró al suelo unos segundos, barajaba las posibilidades que tenía y el porcentaje de éxito de cada una. Alzó la vista y miró a Laura. Después miró a Madre y a Will con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada. Se convirtió en un gato negro y se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero fueron más rápidos que ella en reaccionar y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negra con una sonrisa en la cara.   
Carmilla volvió a su forma original.   
“¿Estás bien?” Es lo único que fue capaz de articular Laura. Quería acercarse a Carmilla, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo.   
“Vete,” le dijo Carmilla desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la biblioteca. 

Al día siguiente, Laura volvió a la biblioteca. Volver al sitio donde casi pierdes la vida, puede ser considerado como imprudente, pero necesitaba ver a Carmilla, comprender qué es lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, Carmilla no estaba ese día, ni el siguiente, ni los que quedaban de esa semana.   
El verano estaba a punto de terminar. La cuenta atrás para el comienzo del curso escolar había empezado. Laura tenía todo empaquetado y listo. Solo faltaba un día para regresar a Silas y todavía no había visto a Carmilla desde aquella noche y quería poder al menos despedirse de ella.   
Fue a la biblioteca aún sabiendo que no estaría allí, pero esta vez tenía un plan. Subió a la segunda planta y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto que Carmilla le había enseñado. El corazón le latía desbocado. Estaba nerviosa. Llamó, pero nadie contestó. Lo que se temía. Giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió. No había nadie, pero la cazadora de cuero de Carmilla estaba allí. Se sentó en el sofá y se acurrucó tapándose con ella. Se quedó dormida hasta que su voz ronca la despertó.   
“Te dije que me dejases en paz. Pensaba que había sido muy clara,” le dijo con agresividad. No tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansada y tenía moratones en la cara. “No es seguro para ti.”  
“¿Qué te ha pasado?” Laura se acercó a ella. En un intento de consolarla, su cara intentó acercarse a la cara de Carmilla. Fracasó. La bibliotecaria dio un paso atrás para evitarla.   
“No te preocupes por mí, cupcake. Estoy bien,” dijo intentando sonreír.   
“Necesitaba verte. Estaba preocupada.”  
“Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Ahora, vete,” dijo suavizando su tono de voz. No quería sonar arisca. Solo quería proteger a Laura.   
“El gato de mis sueños. Eras tú.”  
Carmilla se encogió de hombros.   
“¿Cómo…?”  
“Soy un vampiro, pastelito. Gajes del oficio,” dijo con indiferencia.  
“Oh.”  
“Esp no lo veías venir, ¿eh?”  
“Supongo que no…”  
“Y aun así sigues aquí.”  
“Si hubieras querido comerme, ya lo habrías hecho. Seas o no un vampiro, solo quiero ayudar. Me gustas.” Tan pronto pronunció esas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó. “Quiero decir… No que me gustas gustas, sino que me gustas. Como persona. Vampiro. Perdón.” Sacudió la cabeza. “Me estoy liando.”  
Carmilla se rio y relajó su cuerpo. Había algo en esa chica que le hacía sentirse bien siempre que estaba cerca.   
“No puedes, cupcake, pero gracias por la oferta. Nadie puede.”  
“¿Qué pasó aquella noche?” Laura se dio cuenta de que Carmilla no se sentía cómoda hablando de sí misma. “No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.”  
“Resumiendo, todo es por mi madre. Cada cierto tiempo tengo que llevarle chicas jóvenes para que se alimente. Dice que su sangre sabe mejor, es más jugosa, blablablá, pero ella no quiere molestarse con la logística. Mi hermano le habló de ti y de todo el tiempo que pasaba contigo, y matarte se convirtió en algo personal para ella. Que yo no estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo y la puso de muy mal humor.   
“¿Te hizo algo?”  
“De mi vida un infierno. Y dadas las circunstancias, eso va a ser un largo período de tiempo.”  
“Carm…” Laura se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Carmilla no se movió y se mantuvo firme, pero Laura siguió rodeándola con sus brazos. Finalmente, Carmilla bajó sus barreras y le devolvió el abrazo. “Ya pensaremos en algo.”  
“No hay nada que hacer.”  
“¿Por qué no vienes a Silas? Tu madre nunca te encontrará allí. Mi compañera de cuarto lo dejó el año pasado y tengo una cama de sobra en mi habitación. Mañana a las ocho y cuarto cojo el tren en la estación.”  
Con un suspiro y decaída, Carmilla dijo cambiando de tema, “Me tengo que ir, monada. Sospechará que me he ido si me ausento durante mucho tiempo.”  
“¿Vendrás conmigo?” Insistió Laura.   
“No puedo,” contestó Carmilla en medio de un torbellino de emociones. “Es mi madre,” dijo a modo de excusa. Hizo una pausa. Por una vez, iba a ser sincera. “Conmigo no estarías a salvo.”  
“No me importa. No quiero que te pase nada…” Acarició su mejilla con la mano.   
Siguiendo sus deseos y haciendo caso omiso a la razón que le decía que se alejase de ella, Carmilla la besó.   
“¿Significa esto que…?”  
“Sssshh.” Carmilla volvió a besarla y desapareció en una nube de humo negro. 

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren se marchase. Laura estaba impaciente e intranquila. Con cada minuto que pasaba, la hora de marcharse se acercaba y todavía no había ni rastro de Carmilla. Estaba preocupada por ella y por lo que pudiera sucederle, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que no fuera resignarse.   
“¿Tienes todo? ¿Carnet de identidad? ¿Móvil? ¿Comida? ¿Espray para osos?” Le preguntó si padre.   
Laura asintió. Aunque a veces le faltaba paciencia para aguantarlo, sabía que lo iba a echar de menos. Lo abrazó fuerte y él le dio un beso en la cabeza de despedida.   
“Llámame cuando llegues.”  
“Lo haré,” le dijo Laura subiéndose al tren con un nudo en el estómago.   
Distraída, recorrió el vagón en busca de su asiento hasta que una voz ronca que reconocería en cualquier lugar llamó su atención.   
“Ya pensaba que no venías, cupcake.”


End file.
